Mysteries or MayLena
by Jyn31
Summary: this is a mystery or Maylena's parents she coneffsions what happens.


Chapter One

Lyla finds out she is more then a Ninja, She is also a Jedi.

 ** _Intro: This Takes place on a cloudy warm/cool day, Lyla thinks she is alone until she learns she is more than a Ninja. She is a bright 17 year old that likes to go adventures. Sometimes Lyla's life could be so simple, but sometimes she has a temper to go with it. She has a crush on a boy she likes, but she is to shy to talk to him. Lyla's personility is similar to Hinata's, yes you will meet Hinata, Naruto, and other's in this story, it's a fan fiction between Star Wars and Naruto. Lyla has flashbacks of her childhood a lot and she knows that her father is on a planet called Jakaku, he's a Ninja and A Jedi, But Lyla dosen't know. I Hope you guys enjoy reading this. Please leave comment's this is my first time doing a fan fic. I know sometimes my spelling will be off, but I'm new to this. Enjoy._**

 _Flash back To Lyla's younger self._

 **"Wow it's my first training with my father I never knew in a while" said younger Lyla until her mother got a letter in the mail saying that her father, won't be able to make it home. "How am I spossed to tell Lyla that her father won't be able to train her? I can't train her, I don't have any experance of a Ninja or a Jedi?" Said Lyla's mother Mei to herself. "Mommy what is that? said four year old Lyla. "This is a letter from your father Lyla." Said Mei. "What does it say mommy." Said Lyla. "It reads that your father wouldn't be able to train you, he's off to battle against the evil emperor." Said Her mother Mei. "What is Emperor Mommy?" Said Lyla. "You Will understand when you are older my beautiful daughter." Said her mother Mei. Well the Days past and Lyla grew up into a young bright teenager, she had her mother looks and her father's courage, and she also has her father's fighting skills. Lyla's mother didn't care that she is a Ninja, but when her father and mother told her she was something else everything changed in Lyla's life.**

 **"Mei I'm home." Said Suto, Lyla's father. "Welcome home dear, you need to talk to Lyla, she's been waiting seventeen years to train with you, you missed all of her birthday's until now, she will be so excited to see you." Said Mei. "She will love this present I got her, it's a pink light saber." Said Suto. "Wait a minute dear, we going to tell her now that she is a Ninja and a Jedi?" Said Mei. " I think it's a good idea now, she's is Seventeen she is at that age to know the truth, how long has it been since we kept this secret from her?" Said Suto. "I Think you are right dear we should." Said Mei. Mei didn't want to argue with her husband because of what he's been though with Hans Solo and the star troopers. "Anyway dear how was the fight against the dark lord?" Said Mei. "Well not as we spectated, so where is Lyla now?" Said Suto. "She's up in her room." Said Mei. Suto walked upstairs and knocked on Lyla's door. (Knock Knock) Lyla opened her door, and say her father standing there, she gave him a huge tight hug. "Dad your home." Said Lyla. "Hi Lyla, wow you grow up so much since I was gone, sorry I missed your birthdays." Said Suto. "It's a ok Dad, you had to do what a Ninja had to do, after all Missions are very long, sometimes, I wish I could I go on missions but I need to get stronger though." Said Lyla. "That is actually true dear, you speak like a true Ninja just like your cousin Hinata." Said Suto. Hinata was knocking at the door. "Hi Hinata." Said Mei. "H..Hi Aunt Mei How are you doing ?" Said Hinata in a shy voice like she is always is. "I'm good come right in Hinata, Lyla is up in her room, with her father right now. They should be down in a few minutes." Said Mei. Lyla and he father was walking down the stairs and Lyla saw her cousin Hinata. "Hi Hinata, how are you doing." Said Lyla. "Hi Lyla, how is your training coming along?" Said Hinata. "It's coming along well, I still need practice, but I'm getting there, I never thought training will be so hard." Said Lyla. "Lyla, that's great." Said Hinata. "I'll tell you this Hinata, Lyla looks up too you very much, she will never give up her jacket like yours." Said Suto. "She bugged me everyday to make her a jacket like yours Hinata." Said Mei. Hinata started laughing. "I'm glad she looks up to me, she is a very smart girl, well I better get going home and back to Naruto." Said Hinata. "Wait Hinata, maybe sometime I could train with you and Naruto?" Said Lyla. "Of course you can Lyla, I'll talk to Naruto." Said Hinata. Lyla was so excited that her cousin Hinata stopped by, and out of the blue while Lyla was walking Hinata home, Lyla ran into a cute boy. "Excuse me." Said Maku." Maku's and Lyla's eyes met, and Lyla was turning red. "No it's my fault I didn't see where I was going, my name is Lyla." Said Lyla. "It's nice to meet you." Said Maku. Meanwhile, Lyla caught up to Hinata, and they reached Hinata's house. "Nar...Naruto I'm home." Said Hinata. "Hi Hinata, Lyla." Said Naruto. "Hi guys." Said Sakura. "Hi Sakura." Said Lyla. (Remember Lyla looks up to Hinata and Sakura.) "Happy Birthday Lyla." Everyone screamed. Lyla was so happy that all of her friends remembered her birthday. "Thank you so much everybody." Said Lyla. "Your very welcome." Said Sakura. Lyla and everyone had cake and ice cream, and it outside was starting to sprinkle so Lyla had to hurry up and get home before it really started raining.**


End file.
